inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki Atsuya
Thanks for posting a picture of Hiroto (GO). I was looking all over for that picture. 07:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC)kiyamahiroto11 Konnichiwa Ne...ketemu juga XD Jadi ini ya, account wikia-nya? :) ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 04:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) btw, si sheila atau Rise Sora itu jarang ada ya... o_oa? Saia jarang liat user wikia-nya soalnya ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 04:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) btw, cara bikin signature kayak gitu gimana? o_oa ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 05:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) eto...maksudnya gimana? O_Oa ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 13:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Cara ganti warnanya gimana? #newbie bner ya di wikia# ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 05:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) REally Sorry am really sorry you can go say bad suff that my talk page if this offend you If your female then my are you prince of the snowfield I think princess is better It just match you and I replied your comment on my blog you anwser a hour ago about Hiroto and Aprodi Barracuda no Kantoku Dari episode 70 IE...pas pengambilan undian FFI Asian preliminaries. ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 14:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) All Ears Saia juga nggak ngikutin karena ke gereja o_ov Aku cuma denger dari tmen fb doang #plang Hoo...saia lebih ngikutin yang english dub. Kalo di english dub suara hiroto ama ryuuji kayak ketuker. Hiroto suaranya kayak cewek(?), si ryuuji suaranya ga beda jauh pas masih jdi Reize(d english dub). Hoo...soalnya saia cuma pikir..."Sanders...kayaknya pernah denger kata itu..." eh taunya si Timmy itu XD ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 08:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Midorikawa I found it on Tumblr... HiroMai1815 09:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! Thank you for the birthday wish!!! ^^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Marisa? Marisa Yohana yang itu kah? XD -Dara-chan- 20:48, December 30, 2011 (UCT) ooh, Marisa yang itu toh. Moshi Moshi~ X3 -Dara-chan- hoho~ X3 Halo juga mar(k)isa XD #kicked Ya, saia tau itu anda ._.d Oh ok~ :D Wkwkwk XDDD Dia memang my husband #Kicked 06:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Mark Lol XDD Fubuki Atsuya : Mark Kruger Lovers :3 Miraiyuki 16:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hooo noh udah ganti kan ._. Miraiyuki 04:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) About the Atou Arashi/Hyuuga thing, Atou Arashi is the substitute. Hyuuga (日向理恩) is the guy with the silver hair that you have named Atou Arashi. So I'm going to change it back Angelo Cabrini 05:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to the wiki (joined today) and I was wondering where you got you manga scan of Hiroto. I'm looking for a place to read the manga online but I can only find up to chapter 3...help?KidouJirou21 16:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hii.... I was wondering, do you have a manga scan of Edgar Valtinas? terima kasih ^^ Shindou sama 14:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. Terima kasih banyak ^-^. And where did you get the manga? Shindou sama 14:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) gramedia ya? okey, thanks for the information and the scan too Shindou sama 14:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Awww:( have they even made an english one yet? I can't seem to find it. would you mid doing me a favor? if you could post some scans of Reize(and Midorikawa), Sakuma, and Gazel from the later chapters that'd be awesome! and Kazemaru from the Dark Emperors if that part is even in the manga. I'm on fanfiction dot net, so I'll write a story about any character you want as payment if you do! KidouJirou21 15:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) really, there's no season 2? so who isn't in the manga? what arcs aren't in it? Are you seriousT_T?! so is midori-chan even in the manga? does Sakuma even appear after the first game? and no Sain or Desuta eitherD:?!KidouJirou21 10:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) AwD: I really hope they end up making an english version. Didn't the manga just finish? It usually takes a bit before they start translating.KidouJirou21 17:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Manga yippie, bgitulah X33 volume 7 sepertinya belum kluar, tapi gk sabar nunggunya DX Dara-chan25 09:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) kalo aku nunggu" tanding sama Rococo XDD #masih lama Dara-chan25 10:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hi there, Fubuki Atusya! I've seen that you've been adding stub categories into episode pages. Please add the stub template to the top of the page when you add the '''stub category to that page. Cheers, [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 15:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Picture for template I just wanna ask, how can we put picture into the character template cuz I keep trying and trying and not getting it. スカイのドロップ (talk) 06:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Marisa, for some strange reason when I edit something it says you edited it in the recent wiki activity. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Thanks for the tip! スカイのドロップ (talk) 06:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ^^ Harroo! IAmEverLastingFriend 02:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa Fubuki Atsuya wounld u be my friend..... Ina Syafiqah Omar 04:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) GO manga Hello, Marisa. mau tanya nih, di bookstore IE go manga sudah ada belum ya? Shindou sama 09:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Jadi kalau mau yang berbahasa indonesia harus tunggu? -_- Oya, di gramedia IE manga sudah sampai volume berapa? Shindou sama 10:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Punya punya ^^, tapi sudah jarang dibuka Shindou sama 10:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) e-mail: shania_puspasari@live.com facebook name: Shania Puspasari Shindou sama 10:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup, itu saya ^^ Kalau mau nonton IE go ep 40 (live) itu dimana? Shindou sama 11:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) sayang sekali...... iya, gak sabar nunggu ep 40 ^^ i'm curious about shindou [[User:Shindou sama| Shin-sama]]Harmonics Mungkin aja sih kecapean >.< tapi ko bisa sampai koma ya? [[User:Shindou sama| Shin-sama]]Harmonics hmmm..... jadi gak sabar nonton ep 40 XD Kalau saya pengen banget liat Tsunami GO (dia pakai kacamata?) XD Haha ^^.... fans nya fidio ya? kalau saya nge-fans sama Edgar XD Semoga aja di GO season 2 atau 3 kapten-kapten tim FFI muncul lagi :D Hanya bisa berharap Level-5 membuat plot seperti itu -_- [[User:Shindou sama| Shin-sama]]Harmonics Japan Vs. Italy I'm curious about the manga..... did Endou fight as a libero in the manga during the match of Orpheus and Inazuma Japan? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 03:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O So wait, he became a libero temporarily? From what I can see, Fideo was about to use Odin Sword then Endou blocks it? (Could you clear the story? I find that part interesting...) Actually, tell me how the match ended XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday HEY!!! THANKS!!! :) It's been a long time, how has it been? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 05:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hontou ni...ane kira siapa =w=" yosh! Ane juga rencana-nya mau bikin Ashita no Field...(saia udah bilang di Tumblr sih...o_ov) ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 04:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr desu ka? Ha'i! Kore...shindoutenmago.tumblr.com ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 04:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Character galleries There used to be character galleries, but people kept adding useless pictures so we got rid of them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Dyke Dynamo Hey there! The page Dyke Dynamo you were trying to rename into Ted Bryan... Didn't seem legit because you didn't change the page's content with that name. If you're sure that the official name of the character is Ted Bryan, please ask other admins about this. By the way, the name you renamed has a full-stop character at the end which is also a reason. | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 05:19, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if I'm right but this is Ted Bryan: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Ted_Bryan | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 05:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Then ... I have no idea... You should go ask other admins for confirmation. | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 05:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Randomly passing by.... So.... how's it been? Congratulations ☻ Hi Fubuki Atsuya ! You are the winner of the fifth round ! You're picture got 7 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Game Hi Fubuki. You are a member of the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ FC !!! Feel free to post your picture in the member pics gallery ^.^ SnowyBoy₰ 17:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes of course ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 09:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Fubuki! I just wonder if you can give me a bureaucrat rights in Inazuma Eleven Indonesia Wiki, please? --AngryBirdsToons1000 (talk) 12:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC)